esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaporzhinia
The Zaporzhinian Federation (Russian: ''Запоржинская Федерация) ''is a country in the northwestern reaches of the continent Norda on the planet Esamir. Zaporzhinia borders Duresia to the east, Marquette to the south, Fjolskaar to the southwest, and Indarside to the northwest. Zaporzhinia is a federal republic with a population of 144.7 million (2019 estimate). The nation is divided into 11 districts and one military exclusion zone (MEZ) for training, research, and weapons development purposes by the Zaporzhinian military. Each district is headed by a Director who is elected by local members of the United People's Front. The region was inhabited by various Slavic tribes throughout prehistory, and the development of organized civlization has been dated to at least the third century BCE. The tribes worshipped various traditional pagan gods until the third century CE when recently liberated Marquette sent expeditionary forces northwards in an attempt to expand into the region. Attempts to spread Deosianism failed, but the Slavic tribes took an interest in the concept of the Daedra. Since then, the most commonly worshipped Daedra by Zaporzhinians has remained Azura, Hermaeus-Mora, Hircine, Nocturnal, and Sanguine. The Zaporzhinian economy is largely reliant on oil exports, with an expanding renewable energy industry. Other important industries include automobile and arms manufacturing, commercial fishing, and scientific research. Geography Due to its location in the extreme north of Norda, Zaporzhinia is almost entirely covered in a taiga, with certain regions in the south and east allowing for growth of crops such as corn, wheat, barley, potatoes. Livestock makes up a large share of agricultural production, including cattle, pigs, and sheep. The northern third of the country, especially the North Island (Северный Остров) is almost entirely covered in permafrost. In recent years, the government has introduced numerous initiatives to grow crops in these areas with the help of massive greenhouses. The initiatives have thus far proved to be a massive success. In rural areas not easily accessible for deliveries of fresh produce, the local diet will rely primarily on game such as elk, deer, and sometimes bear. Krabansk, situated on the southern shore of the North Island, is the northernmost city on Zaporzhinia, and consequently, the largest city in the world located above the arctic circle. Government Zaporzhinia is a one-party state that engages in elections for most major offices. The United People's Front has been in power since the Glorious Revolution of 1937 and enjoys support by the vast majority of the populace. The head of state is the Governor-General, who is selected by the Board of Directors for one ten-year term. The Governor-General is responsible for overseeing economic and military operations throughout the country, and heads the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Directly beneath the Governor-General are the Directors of the individual districts. In each district, members of the United People's Front are able to vote for the Director for one five-year term. Directors are responsible for carrying out the Governor-General's directives, as well as administering party affairs within their respective districts. The Board of Directors consists of each of the 11 directors and the Governor-General, and meets every three months for a one-week session. The judiciary consists of the People's Court and the High Court. The framers of National Directive No. 1, the country's equivalent of a constitution, intended to keep the judiciary independent in order to provide a check on the power of the directors, but many political scientists have pointed out flaws in the system.